


Music, What Music?

by orphan_account



Category: Copying Beethoven (2006)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Anna Holtz reads. But maids often don't. Ana is the unintellectual version of Anna. The plot of film wouldn't stand up.





	Music, What Music?

Ludwig undresses in the room and showers himself.  
Ana blushes, but still stares at the aged man.  
Ludwig turns and sees his new maid. She stands straighter, and doesn't look away. Ludwig leaves water pot on the floor and walks towards her. He opens his legs wider and shakes his hip, flaunting his resting male part to her. She looks at his face, then at it, unmoved.  
"Oh. I see you are familiar with this." He reaches out to her hand. She withdraws.  
"I am not a whore, Mastero. If I should be one someday, I will let you know, I think."  
Ludwig laughs: "What did you say your name was, young lady?"  
"Ana, Sir."  
"Ana. Do you like music?" Ludwig goes back to where he just used as shower room and wipes his body with the shirt he was wearing.  
"I am not sure Sir." Ana replies, "I don't understand much of music. Though I do like the sounds of instruments."  
"What instruments do you like?"  
"I don't know their names, Mastero."  
"Do you like..." Mastero Beethoven puts that wet shirt back on, paces back to the room and plays a few notes for her, "the piano?"  
"Yes, Sir."  
"Would you like to learn to play it, Ana?" Ludwig gives her a very kind smile.  
"No, Sir."  
"No!"  
"If I spend time learning music, when should I work? I will starve if I don't have time to work, Mastero."  
"Well, you are right. My apology, Ana." Ludwig returns for trousers, "But if you should one day consider the other occupation, I suggest you try piano first."

Ana's face says disagreement. She carries on with her work in silence.


End file.
